Identity
by elephantsandlions
Summary: After uncovering her past, Tenten goes back to her roots for good. After three years, the Rookie 9 are hired for a mission in Kusagakure, the village of flora and fauna, where Tenten was reigning princess, married.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Identity**

By saishenoyama

_Trigger_

The bright Konohan sun shone vibrantly over the treetops of the forest. A lone woman stood in the middle of the clearing, her back facing towards the sun as she felt the cold breeze sweep across the forest.

"Tenten"

Tenten whipped her head towards the man who had called her. Her eyes, noticeably brighter, as she made to walk towards him. "Neji! You didn't tell me you'd be late."

"It was unexpected." Neji looked at Tenten and stared at her for a second. "I apologize for making you wait." The kunoichi peered curiously at the man before her. _Wow! Something must really have happened for him to act like this._

"Tenten," Neji said quietly. "you know that the Hyuuga Council has been urging me to marry for some time now." Tenten raised an eyebrow and looked at him inquiringly, motioning for him to go on. "Yes, Neji. But what does this have to do with me?"

Neji swallowed hard and closed his eyes. _It's now or never. _

"It has everything to do with you. Tenten, will you marry me?" _That sounded well enough._

An awkward silence filled the forest, save the soft chirping of the birds around them. The Hyuuga looked uncomfortably at the sky as Tenten, wide-eyed, stared at him in disbelief.

Then she laughed.

"Nice one, Neji! I never thought of you as a joker!" she said in between laughs. Tenten wiped her eyes with one hand as her other hand clutched her stomach.

"I'm serious." Neji said when Tenten's laughter finally died down.

"Seriously? You're really asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, Tenten. Didn't I just ask you that?" Neji said exasperatedly.

She eyed him and bit her lip. "Why are you asking me this, Neji?" He looked at her, his eyes softening at how vulnerable she suddenly looked like. "I think you know the answer to that." Tenten furrowed her eyebrows and said, "No Neji, I don't. That's why I'm asking you and if you're not going to answer me, we'd just be wasting our time here." Neji noticed her impatience and quickly thought of how he could salvage the situation. _Damn it! Don't screw this up! _He looked her in the eye, "I like you, Tenten. I'm not asking you to marry me just because I want to get this over with the easiest way possible. I'm asking you to marry me because I can't stand the thought of you marrying another man. I know that you're the only woman I need beside me until I die."

Tenten gave him a small smile and said, "I never thought I'd hear you speak that long, save the times you talked about fate." Neji blinked. Tenten's smile grew wider as she grabbed the back of Neji's head and pulled his head towards her, their foreheads resting against each other. "I think I'll like those long speeches of yours when I wake up in the morning."

"You mean?" Neji's eyes grew wide as he attempted to fight the blush on is face.

Tenten gave him a hearty laugh. "Yes, Neji, I want to grow old with you too."

At that moment, the birds flew.

--------------------------------------------------------

In a land of different terrain, a man, clad in dark, cool shades of blue stood beside a tame horse. His hand glided along the smooth curves of the horse's back. Another man, much shorter than him, suddenly appeared, a bird perched on his shoulder.

"My lord," the shorter man bowed and kneeled, his thoughts wandered on how he would tell is master the current situation.

The taller man inclined his head. "It has happened?" his tone making the words more of a statement rather than a question. He turned his head abruptly and looked at the man kneeling before him.

"Yes, sir." The other man replied, his gaze transfixed on the ground. The bird was quiet as if it had picked up the tension between the two men. It held a strong gaze at the man before beside the horse.

The master looked up at the sky. _Cloudless. The moon is brighter than usual. Perhaps it is celebrating with her. _He gave a smile that was barely existent, but as soon as it had appeared, it had been replaced with a determined expression. "Prepare the squads."

"But my lord - ," the shorter man looked up, surprised by his master's reply. He quickly bowed his head when he saw the resolute expression on the other man's face.

"We will go to Konoha." His leader said with much finality that he knew it would be useless to gainsay.

"As you wish."

In the distance, a wolf's howl could be heard.

_To be continued. . . ._

A/N: Hate it? Like it?


	2. Promo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

- - - - -

**Promo **

"Tsunade-sama, don't you think - ," Shizune started but Tsunade cut her off.

"It has been decided, Shizune. They want Tenten back and they want her back now. They will stop at nothing to get her."

Shizune was taken aback at the seriousness of Tsunade's voice since there were rare moments when Tsunade talked like this. She didn't know that this matter was serious and that got her worried.

"I hope that Tenten will be alright if ever she chooses to go back with them" Shizune whispered.

"She has no choice, Shizune. They will wreck Konoha apart if she does not choose to go back. "

Shizune looked at her teacher in shock. "Konoha. . . ," she trailed off

Tsunade sighed and looked at the vast Konohan territory, "It has been years but we have not yet recovered. Konoha cannot afford war, Shizune."

- - - -

"We have come to take you back, Princess." The man, donning a dark blue cloak, said. His voice was deep and warm. Too warm. _Deceiving._

"What do you mean?" Her eyes were wide in alarm, her signature buns were messy and she looked like she had been fighting for days._ It had been a tough fight. _She looked around her, looking for an escape, but she was trapped. There were numerous kunai embedded into the walls of her room and broken glass and ripped cloth littered the wooden floor. _What the hell is going on?!_

"It is time for you to go back home, Sayo-hime"

- - - -

"Tenten has decided to go to Kusagakure, where her clan is waiting for her." Tsunade said in a calm voice. All of Team Gai was before her, except, of course, Tenten. "The whole village has been waiting years for her return. She is to be crowned heiress to the throne."

Neji's eyes darkened. _She left without goodbye._

- - - -

The curtains flapped as a strong breeze swept through the room through the open doors of the balcony. A woman, with long brown hair and a lean body built, stood between the open doors. She looked beautiful and enigmatic, her eyes were a bit swollen, as if she had been crying, and her skin was a tad bit pale. She did not seem to care as her long white gown fluttered in the wind.

"I will lie for you. I will go through anything for you. I will give up everything for you. I will forget everything. For you. _Neji._"

- - - -

A tall man, obviously frustrated, stood in front of woman kneeling at the center of a room. The woman's head was bowed and her shoulders were slumped in exhaustion. Her arms were supporting her as she fought the fatigue that was slowly creeping through her body. Her brown hair was matted with sweat and long strands that escaped from her bun hairstyle stuck to her face.

"You will remember, Sayo-hime. You will remember, even if I have to - ," the loud bang of the heavy door against the wall cut the man off. A blonde man wearing an ANBU uniform entered the room and immediately walked towards the woman. He stopped beside the tall man and glared at him.

"You have done enough for today Jun-san. The princess is tired. You may take your leave." The blonde said tersely.

The tall man bowed and left the room. Just before he stepped out, the blonde said in an icy tone, "I advise you to never speak to the princess that way again. Or else." He stiffened as he felt a surge of chakra behind him. In a split of a second, a green flash hit the wooden door and a small explosion was heard.

"Yes, sire. Forgive me for my insolence." With that, the tall man left, closing the door behind him just before putting his hand through the rather large hole in the middle.

The woman looked up and smiled weakly at the blonde. He helped her sit upright and cupped her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Sayo-chan?" He asked gently.

With a small blush, the woman replied, "Yes, Rui-kun."

_You will remember, won't you, Sayo?_

- - - -

"Presenting; Ruler of Kusagakure, hidden village of the leaves, Ruler of the Land of Grass, Princess Sayo -"

The crowd's cheering had died down as the princess, wearing a simple yet elegant dress and heavy hair ornaments, entered the balcony. She was before thousands of people, her people, and she looked perfect for her position. She held her head up high as she smiled. A handsome man, blonde, about half a foot taller than her, clothed in elegant robes of silk, stood beside her and held her hand. The man announcing before the crowd made a signal to the couple and the two nodded.

"- and her betrothed, Second-in-Command of the Army, Head ANBU Captain, Imouto Rui"

The crowd cheered and applauded. It was perfect, ruler of the country and head of the army bound together by marriage. It would imply that Kusagakure, tough different in political methods as compared to the villages they associated with, still stood strong and powerful.

The princess looked at her betrothed and smiled warmly. The handsome man returned the smile and squeezed her hand affectionately. They turned their attention to the crowd before them and bowed respectfully.

- - - -

They were coming.

After 3 years of not forcing herself to forget them, they were coming.

"Why? We have enough ninja here. Why do you need to ask help from Konoha ninja?" She demanded.

Rui sighed and turned around to look at his wife. He put his ANBU mask on top of the vanity before approaching her. He put his arm around her and placed her head against his chest. "We need help, Sayo, and you know it. There is a traitor in our midst, and as much as I hate to say it, we cannot solve this by ourselves."

Sayo frowned against his chest and looked up. She forced a smile and slowly untangled herself from Rui. "I'm sorry. I was being irrational." She turned around and walked towards the balcony.

"It's been three years since you last saw your friends, aren't you excited?"

Rui ignored the fact that she didn't answer, thinking that Sayo must have been too engrossed in her thoughts about the coming arrival of her old friends.

He kissed her goodbye and made to go out the door. He didn't hear Sayo's soft reply to his earlier question. _"Three years changes everything"_

- - - -

The woman turned around, the heavy material of her skirts rustling around her, and proceeded to climb the stairway.

"Tenten," Neji whispered.

The woman stopped, clutching the fabric of her skirt. She clenched her fists and spoke in a calm, icy tone. "I suggest that you forget about this Tenten. She is not here. She is gone, Hyuuga-san." She turned around abruptly. Her long hair whipped behind hair and the fabric of her dress made a sharp sound that echoed in the silence of the hall.

"Tenten is dead."

- - - -

"_My love is not a lie."_


End file.
